The Family Chronicles
by Senkohime
Summary: What happens when you finally find out that you're not a monster, that you have a family that missed you all this time, a family as unusual as yourself? The Uzumaki twins are together at last and up for new and crazy adventures.
1. Chapter 1

When you were nothing but a child, your mother used to tell you stories about the big bad monster that hides under your bed, the one that comes out and eats children if they do not behave. You would be afraid to look in the closet, to walk alone in the darkness and whenever you did something wrong, you would go crying to your parents and ask forgiveness. Not because you knew that what you had done was wrong, but because you wanted them to protect you from the monster.

I grew up without parents, so no one told me to watch out for the monster. So I could walk alone in the dark, I could look under the bed, I could search in the closet. The only place I couldn't lay my eyes upon was the mirror – because every time I did, the monster would be there, looking right back at me.

When the children from Kusagakure grew up, their parents never told them about the monster hiding under their beds, they told a tale about a girl – small, blonde, with big blue friendly eyes – and even if she looked friendly, when she got angry, she would transform and eat away everyone. Her name is Amya - I'm Uzumaki Amaya and I'm the Jinchuriki for the Six Tailed Beast. And the reason why everyone avoids me or run away from me was a mystery, until the day I turned 12 and killed almost everyone. That's the day they decided to send me away – away from a land where I knew only fear, hatred and sadness.

Her name was Mitarashi Anko. She came for me _that_ day and took me to a new village, one I had yet to know. The moment I walked out of the city, through its gates, everyone stared at me in awe that I was finally leaving them alone. I did not look back, not for one second. That had never been the place for me and I knew I could never be happy in Kusagakure. The truth was, though, I feared that I could never be happy anywhere.

"What's with the silence, little girl?" she asked of out a sudden, as we were passing the border from the Land of Forrest, where Kusagakure was, to Land of Fire.

"I should not talk unless I am allowed to," I answered briefly, keeping my eyes on the road. I was taught that my words didn't matter, so I should not speak them unless the authorities asked me to. Naturally, I assumed that this principle would apply to my new home, too, but to my surprise, Mitarashi Anko started to laugh and patted me on the head.

"I don't know what those monsters told you, but you should speak everything you have on your mind. I know a lot about you, I was briefed before I was sent on this mission, but I would like to know more."

She smiled again, while touching my messy blonde hair, and it was the first time in maybe forever that someone had actually laid his hands on me. I looked at her in awe and started crying and it was the first time in my life that someone had hugged me. I cried for about half an hour, and it didn't matter that we stood in one place for the entire time or that her clothes were getting wet from my tears. I had left Kusa for almost a full day and I already felt closer to home than I had ever been.

"I'm Amaya," I finally managed to say through my tears. She gave me a piece of napkin and nodded her head, so I could go on telling. The problem was that my name was all I knew about myself.

"They never told you anything?" her surprise was obvious and my eyes told her that I spoke the truth. "Those bastards! I'll tell the Hokage and she will deal with them when we get home."

 _Home_. That was a word I never thought I would hear from another human being. She kept wiping my tears away and when we were finally ready to move on, she looked at me with sad, but determined eyes, and said "I will tell you everything about yourself and your family. And then you will know – you are not alone."

That was the day I stopped being Amaya, the monster from Kusagakure, and became Uzumaki Amaya, young kunoichi from Konohagakure. I could finally hang a mirror in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I'm new here and still trying to figure out how to use every feature of the site, so I will probably screw up with posting personal comments and all. This is my first fanfiction written in English and my English is also rusty (used to be good at it, but then high school ended and I didn't get the chance to use it for some years), so please put up with me.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or its characters. I do own Amaya Uzumaki.

Konohagakure was nothing like what I had expected. The people were nice, the food was great and – to my great pleasure – nobody knew who I was. However, the second my foot touched the village soil, I knew that among these loud and friendly strangers I could find my home, at last.

"Are you nervous?" I heard Anko speak at last and it wasn't until she did that I realized my hands were shaking. "Or are you cold?"

"No, just tired" I dismissed her. I was not a people person, never thought I could become one, being accustomed to keeping my all to myself, it was unusual to share my concerns with other people. However, Mitarashi Anko was right – I was nervous. After a very long trip outside my comfort zone, I had finally arrived to my destination – the Hokage chambers, the place where I could at last get to know who I was and where I came from.

As we walked through the village market, I could see people staring at me, some curious, some disturbingly happy, and it made me wonder if they knew who I was, if they has been told I was coming. They looked at me as I passed by and I could not stop myself from stating back at them. There were people of all ages – parents with children hiding behind their mothers' skirts, old men chatting at the corner of the street, some of the villagers looked my age and judging by the headband they were wearing, they were probably Genins.

"Have they taught you the Shinobi way back in Kusagakure?" she asked, probably noticing my staring at the young ninjas all around me.

"No, I was considered a great enough threat as I was, they could not risk me getting stronger." It was a fact – if I could kill hundreds whilst being a layman, who knew what I would be capable of if I learnt how to control my powers.

"Then you will be enrolled into the Shinobi Academy right away. Knowing who you are and what you are capable of, I trust you will graduate soon enough."

 _Who I was? What was I capable of?_ Those were questions that had haunted me all my childhood and nobody was willing to provide answers. I knew little about myself – apparently, I was an orphan, brought to Kusa when I was merely an infant. I has a beast sealed inside of me that everyone was afraid of and once in a while it roamed free and killed people around the village. But apart from that, who was I?

"Lady Hokage will tell you everything you want to know, she will answer your questions. She was very angry to find out that after all this time, Kusa kept you from us. We thought you were dead, Amaya."

 _Dead? Why would they lie about me being alive and keep me there, when all they did was hate me?_ Those things did not matter anymore, if what Anko had said was true, I was about to get all the answers I wanted and only the thought of that made me so impatient, I could eat a whole supermarket.

Lady Hokage was a beautiful woman named Tsunade, blond hair, pretty eyes and even thought she tried to be as serious as possible, I could tell she had a kind heart. She looked very young, maybe twenty-something, but she was old, that I knew – everyone knew who Tsunade was, one of the Legendary Sannin of the Shinobi world.

"Sit down, child." Her voice was determined, but her eyes were soft. She checked me out for a couple of minutes, then smiled briefly. "You look just like him."

 _Him?_ Did she mean my father? She knew who my parents were and I was about to find out. My heart was pounding with excitement, my fingers trembling with emotion, this was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life, the moment of truth.

"Are you talking about my father? I want to know who my parents are. I want to…"

My desperate little voice was cut off shot by a sound from behind me. A silhouette slammed the door and entered the room in a hurry, then started screaming.

"Granny Tsunade! What is this that I hear, you found her and failed to tell me?" his voice sounded young, that was the first thing I noticed about him, before my eyes could distinguish his figure. It was a little bit hoarse, but pleasant to the ear. I turned to face him and found myself sighing in disbelief.

The young boy had bright yellow hair, spiky and held up tight by his Konoha headband. He was wearing orange clothes, a jacket and a pair of pants that looked very funny, but somehow seemed to match his fiery personality. His cheeks were crossed by some strange lines that looked like whiskers and his eyes were as blue as the sky. But the whole picture was not what was shocking, but the fact that, however I looked at his, from whichever angle, his faced resembled mine perfectly.

Tsunade-sama's angry look shut him up, as he started to check the room at last and noticed my presence there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," he started talking while staring shamefully and the floor, "it's just that I found out that I have a sister and she is coming home and they didn't tell me…"

His long and stammering speech ended abruptly as his eyes looked up and met mine. His mouth creased, his eyes expanded in shock as he failed to regain his composure. It was very funny, I bit my lip trying not to laugh, but my thin voice managed to slip a giggle. How long had it been since I last laughed? I did not remember, but the emotions building up made it impossible for me to control myself and I ended up laughing my heart out, while tears were flowing down my cheeks – of happiness or sorrow, I did not know.

He started laughing along with me and as I was wiping away the tears, he got close to me and suddenly became serious. Studying my face from up close, he had the look of a confused child. He stared at me for a couple of minutes, the silence unbearable, then he nodded his head, turned towards Tsunade-sama and said "Yep, she looks just like me, Granny Tsunade."

She started laughing. "Actually, _you_ look just like her. Amaya, this is your younger twin brother, Naruto." My jaw dropped, as did his. I had to admit it, I knew this would be an interesting day from the moment I set foot in Konoha, but who knew it would be this interesting?


	3. Chapter 3

"Your eyes are like an open book to me", he said looking straight at me. It was quite an unusual feeling, for somebody to look me in the eye, people didn't usually do that. People didn't actually look at me.

"I simply need to look at you and know what you're feeling, believe it!"

My brother was quite a cheerful person, he always smiled and laughed and it seemed like his only goal was to be happy. I found out later that under that mask of happiness lied a tormented soul just like mine, but a soul who managed to survive and grow by being friendly and trying really hard for people to like him. What Naruto Uzumaki desired most was to be acknowledged by the village, for the villagers to like him and respect him. He wished to become the Hokage, The Leaf Village Shadow, to rule the people and guide the Shinobis.

We were only twelve back then and when he first told me his hopes and dreams, I laughed. I regret now, I should have supported him from the beginning, but to me, he was a complete stranger. He told me my eyes revealed myself to him, but his eyes were just blue to me – no meaningfulness, no feeling, no nothing. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to reading people, I had never interacted with anybody for more than a couple of minutes and never had I looked another person in the eyes.

Well, not never.

Naruto lived in a small apartment in Konoha, granted to him by the village and out of mercy. It had one bedroom, one kitchen and a little bathroom that was barely enough for two teenagers. Tsunade Hime moved us right away in a small house which we later found out it had belonged to our parents – it was well kept, clean, and big enough for four people. Curiously enough, the thought of us four living together in that house made me sad, the feeling of loss was unbearable. It was the first time in my life I had known such emptiness.

"Don't cry, please," Naruto told me, but his eyes were dripping too. He had one hand on my shoulder and another trying to cover his eyes, while we were standing at the gate of the house, building up courage to go in.

"I won't, I promise," I kept my composure and smiled to him. Strangely enough, hugging him, comforting him felt familiar, warm, loving. Maybe it was because having heard our story barely hours before, something in my heart had shifted. Or maybe it was because, watching that house from afar, I could imagine a young couple, a blond-haired man and a red-headed woman playing with their youngsters – two lovely kids, with sun kissed hair and eyes blue as the sky. And they were nothing but happy.

The story went like this – Kushina Uzumaki, young, fierce, feisty and rebel was soon going to give birth to twins and her lover, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was thrilled. The only issue here was that Kushina Uzumaki was the Jinchuuriki to the Nine Tailed Beast and that the Beast would be set free during childbirth. Weeks later, the babies were born and their worst fear came true – the Kyuubi escaped and the two sacrificed themselves to save their children, sealing into the boy the Beast for him to become a Jinchuuriki like his mother had been beforehand.

Naruto had never heard the story before, I could tell only by looking at him. He didn't know who his parents were and the thought of being the son of the Fourth Hokage made him extremely proud. To me, this new revelation made me curious. If my parents were good people, strong and determined Shinobi, that could only mean I had a chance to do something with my life. I had a chance to become good at last.

"You killed two hundred people this time, Amaya," they told me one time after I had lost control. At that moment, I had already begun to wonder if anything good could come out of me, if my life would ever mean something to somebody, to anybody. I was desperate to be loved. Having found out now that my parents had indeed loved me, and that they had sacrificed their lives for mine, somehow changed everything.

"So… our folks died for us?" Naruto asked sheepishly, both proud and guilty. It was something great, to find out that your mere existence was so meaningful to somebody, that they would give up theirs.

"But what about me? How did I end up in Kusa?" my voice was strong now, stronger than before, at least. And as time passed by, I became even stronger, more confident and started fending for myself. And in no time, friends came up in my life, teammates, teachers, people who believed in me and encouraged me. It was an amazing thing what love could do, just by knowing it exists, your life can change in a couple of seconds.

As for me, apparently the person who helped set Kyuubi free took me away seconds after the attack was over. This man – a masked individual, powerful enough to somewhat control the Nine Tailed Beast – took me to Kusagakure and entrusted the Mayor with me. Konoha had received a tip regarding my whereabouts weeks before Mitarashi Anko came to get me.

"One thing is clear for me, the Tailed Beast you did not receive from our village," Tsunade Hime wondered while looking out the window.

The view from up here was marvelous, you could see the mountain with the figures of the Hokages carved into stone, the tiny houses in the valley, lined up and cramped with people. They would walk carelessly on the streets, in the forest, all around you, stare or smile, unknowingly of who you were. They later found out and as soon as Naruto had made a name for himself, I started to be acknowledged, too.

We would found out later that the masked man's name was Tobi and that he planted the Beast inside me, to store it for later use. He would, of course, come to get his prizes back, but I was not to be trampled with. Nor was Yuuka, my fierce and wild white tiger, the Six Tailed Beast who would become one of my dearest companions. As would Kurama become for Naruto.

It is funny, though, how twins tend to take the same path in life. Both forced to live with a demon inside, however both able to tame the demon and turn it into a trusted mate. More similarities I could not divulge without going too far into the future, but one thing I can confess – we would both become people our parents could be proud of.


	4. Chapter 4

My brother and I moved together a few days after meeting each other and thus began our journey. He was already a Genin, although from what I had heard around me, a clumsy one. Anko was the first one to try and describe my brother to me. I we were more alike, I would probably skip Academy all the time, practice the Ninjutsu as few time as I could and barely pass the exam. However, if I had been like him, I would be brave, determined, strong-willed and powerful.

I was nothing like him. I graduated from the Academy in a matter of six months, got the highest marks and aced all the Ninjutsu that they taught us. I may have been fierce and strong, but I was composed, focused on the task, Iruka-sensei sometimes told me I had been born to combat. After becoming a Genin myself, they put me on the same team as Naruto – twins had to be kept together. The story of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had passed by my ears countless times before I even bothered to be curious about it. I asked and he told me everything, and for just a second, I felt sorry about the poor orphan who left for the world seeking for vengeance. But the sad frown on my brother's face, the pain in Sakura's eyes, the awkward silence of our Sensei – they were enough to make me hate Sasuke's guts. If he had left them, I was there to heal them.

It was strange at first; Naruto was content to have me there, to share his energy with someone. Although I had learnt through experience that joy is not something a Jinchuuriki should express, at some point I stopped being so gloomy and started laughing more.

"You have a pretty smile, Ame-chan, I don't understand why you don't show it more often," he told me the first time a laughed at one of his jokes. It made me blush so hard, he made fun of me.

"Why do you call me Ame-chan?"

"Because ame means rain. And you are always so gloomy and dark, it reminds me of Amegakure." I frowned and he smiled gently at me. "See? That's what I'm talking about!"

"Now that I know why you call me like that, it's annoying me." And I was not a person easily annoyed, at least at that time. As the months passed by and I started to enjoy myself more, I allowed my temper to roam free into the world, to shout, argue and bully my brother and he loved every bit of it. He was not alone and I could feel his happiness every time he smiled.

"I'll make you a deal. I will stop calling you like that when you cheer up. How can I show my face when I'm carrying a gloomy sister with me?" he laughed, and I found myself amused by the tease.

A couple of months after I got to Konoha, my brother left to train with Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Sannin. Soon afterwards, Sakura, stubborn, girly, sweet Sakura, turned to Tsunade-hime and became her apprentice. She would later become one of the most astonishing women in Konoha, if not the entire Shinobi world: beautiful, determined, strong and talented, a medic-nin who could heal and fight at the same time.

We became friends very quick, she was charming, friendly and I still am really fond of her, although I can't get myself to approve of her husband. No quite yet.

As my two team-mates went on their own ways – I tried to ignore the fact that my brother left me soon after we found one another, he looked guilty enough as he stepped outside Konoha – I was utterly, completely bored. I would spend my days on the training ground, self-studying, throwing kunais and dodging self-made shuriken traps. But is was not fun enough and it certainly would not help me become stronger. I was a Shinobi now, I had to become more powerful, for both my team and I. I knew that when Naruto would come back and Sakura would finish her training, we would reunite and I had to be able to keep up with them.

"You have to train me," I told Kakashi-sensei one day, after I had searched for him the entire town. I found him at a bar, drinking tea and reading one of his perverted books. He just stared at me, confused, and it took him some time to realize that I was his student now, too.

"I know I am not Naruto or Sasuke and I have been your student for just a few months, but you are my teacher and you are supposed to teach me."

"What do you want to know?" his voice was serios, he almost cut me off and I could swear he was mad at me. I had built up courage to go and talk to him for a couple of days now and I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. However, I had expected his refusal, his anger, maybe his mocking, but I wasn't expecting him to agree so easily.

"Stuff…?" Even I didn't know what to say and neither did he, apparently, because he just started laughing.

"You are certainly fun, I will give that to you. Okay, I will let you become my student, but in return you will have to call me 'Master', deal?"

Kakashi later became one of my closest friends. Of course I never called him Master, he would be Sensei for another three or four years. He taught me everything one would want to know and when we got to my chakra nature, even though he knew nothing about Wind and Water, he found people to take his place. He never left my side during those three years my teammates would be "missing in action", as we sometimes joked.

"Why did you leave ANBU, Sensei?" I asked him one day. His time as an ANBU was unclear, he rarely spoke about it and few fools had the guts to ask. I was, obviously, one of the fools.

"Who said I left?" his answers were almost all the time very mysterious, but I was already used to them.

"You mean you were kicked out?"

I was already 14 and very curious, especially about the one person who stood by me so long. I don't know if he knows how important he is to me, he was both a teacher and a parent, both good and bad, he told what was right and told me off when I was wrong. I loved him very much, still do, and I know he does too, although he is too proud to admit it. He never had children of his own and besides this stray dog, he adopted later his lover's newborn child.

"Why would I be kicked out? No, what I mean is that I never left ANBU. I'm on vacation, dear," he smiled at me and I could tell he was very pleased with himself, even through his dark mask.

"ANBU is a family, you don't leave, you don't get kicked out. You are chosen to be part of the family."

"I've always wanted a big family. Do you think I could be chosen too?"

"I'll tell you what: you become Jounin first, and we'll talk ANBU later, ok?"

It was a late spring morning, the first day I took into consideration joining the undercover assassins. Mainly it was because the idea of a big family appealed to me, since I had lived all my life by myself. But somewhere deep inside I knew that this job would suit me best – I could be the good girl and still satisfy my inner beast. I could kill and not feel remorse, for I knew that the people murdered deserved every bit of it.


End file.
